


Sated Appetites

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Series: Upon Request [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dubious Morality, Felching, Implied Scat, Knotting, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Watersports, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Derek rescues a young Stiles from a car crash and takes him in. The boy is so much more than Derek could have anticipated.





	Sated Appetites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyKnots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/gifts).



He found the boy sitting silent and eerily calm in the cab of a small pickup. Derek had heard the awful rending of metal—that inorganic screeching that nevertheless evoked pain and horror. It wasn’t what he’d call a rare thing. Living out on the preserve the only through roads were winding and narrow and old. Wrecks were expected.

Usually they were proceeded with yelling or anxious murmurs, humans always wanting to make their presence and unhappiness known. The humans would shatter his peace as they always did, as they were incapable of keeping themselves from.  He’d grimace and huff, knowing loud sirens and the squeal of towing trucks at work would be on their way. It was why he lived all the way out here.

Some wolves found them curious. Some domesticated themselves to experience those great, alien meccas of civilization beyond the wild. Derek had no such fondness. Humans stank of chemicals they sprayed under their arms and on their necks—their clothes and foods were filled with artificial imitations of what they could readily find outside. They were always busy and on the cusp of anger and so afraid of everything.

In his eyes, the humans were the animal things. They had little lizard brains that never stopped twitching. They were so concerned with inconsequential ideas they imposed on themselves. He didn’t pity them, for he didn’t presume to understand what made them happy, but he also felt so separate from them he felt no need to engage.

Until he heard that thunderous crunching just beyond the trees and then… nothing. No anxious young boy whined about how he’d be in so much trouble. No irate lady with a schedule to keep fumed at someone over the phone. No family rushed to check over each other and bled sour worry into the freshness of the pine. He almost thought he’d made it up for a second, but there was burnt rubber on the wind.

He half went to check on it just to see if there was anything worth scavenging from the site. The blankets on his bed had all been left at camping grounds—tin mugs and warm jackets and even an old radio too—he didn’t mind some of their things, just the way humans often chose to use them. He’d chopped down trees to build his own house, yes, but he didn’t make skyscrapers blotting out the sun. He liked to listen to music and hum along, but he didn’t blare it until the ground shook and your head pounded.

So perhaps there would be batteries there he could keep his radio alive with a little longer, or a shirt with less holes. Maybe he’d find a bigger cast iron pot so he could make his stews in batches instead of a single meal at a time. That’s what he thought to himself, scrabbling over the rock and watching from the dense brush to make sure there was no movement before approaching.

There might have been all those things there, he’s not really sure. Because his eyes alit on a boy, sitting with his hands in his lap, blood on his face. The kid was staring at the driver, slumped over the steering wheel, with what could have been complexity, or nothingness. Either way, it spurred Derek closer, took him to the side of the truck, peering in.

The driver was an older man, features alike enough to figure a father. His face was overly wrinkled, probably from the drink Derek could smell heavy on him. His heart was still pattering, though weak. It was hard to tell if he would hang on, could depend on his own strength of will.

Derek didn’t have much faith in him, so he put his elbow through the window, reached his hands in towards the boy. He wouldn’t grab the little human, wouldn’t drag him away,  but for once he extended an offer. Those bright, amber eyes looked at him in awe, deference. The tracked back to his born kin for only a few moments before that thin body was clambering into his arms.

As Derek hiked back to his cabin, gently stroking the pup’s back, he marveled at the light touch of humid breath against his neck, the sticky scent of a sugar laden child. He also felt how light the boy was, skinny for a boy that should still have baby fat padding his frame. It seemed he was a stray long before this accident, but Derek had room for his pack to populate.

* * *

 

“Hungry, pup?” His pup had yet to speak a word, but hungrily took in his surroundings as Derek scent marked him the second they got in the door, swaddled him in blankets strong with sleep sweat, nestled him where his dogs would curl up on the floor. Most wolves looked down on their domesticated cousins, but Derek didn’t mind having them around. Obedient, loving, warm.

His pup liked them too, fingers tangling through their fur and face pressed into their ruff. He made little noises of appeasement and affection when they knocked him over, licked incessantly at his face to clear the minor gore and grime, sat on his little chest. Derek had let them play until he heard his pup’s belly rumble, anguished.

He was almost scared that Derek noticed. His eyes went wide and he curled in a little more around himself. Still, when Derek asked, he gave a hesitant nod and pushed the mutts away for a moment. Sp Derek beckoned him to the kitchen, sat him atop the table and rummaged through the chest fridge to find something palatable for a small, human stomach.

He’d collected berries a few days ago, meant to save them for something… special. But this felt occasion enough, so he crossed to his pup with the little wicker basket, untucked the cloth to reveal raspberries, plump and staining everything they touched. His pup did not reach for them, even as he leaned far enough to nearly topple from the table in interest. So Derek plucked just one, pressed it to those soft, pink lips, popped it inside with the pad of his thumb.

His pup gasped. His eyes closed to savor the tart juices. His warm, little tongue tickled Derek’s thumb. And Derek felt his heat rise. There wasn’t much pack out here anymore. Fewer still that found him overly amenable. Last he’d fucked it was with a traveler that caught him pissing in the woods, dropped trow alongside and then tackled them both into the soiled leaves.

His pup… seemed on the cusp of such things. Humans would beg to differ, wolves felt it differently. Derek’s first breeding season had been about this young. He shared it with many others in a similar age. It had been a good spring. One of sweet smelling grass and the heavy musk of dewy sexes. His cock had been in a permanent phase of pleasantly sore, a little swollen and sticky.

Derek had been the earliest of the wolves in the area though. He couldn’t be sure this human would be as early as he. Had the pup even wet his sheets with pleasure yet? The malnourishment of his body made it hard to guess. Such things often stunted development, and based off the silence, Derek guessed there were many things this boy felt removed from.

He would not try to mount his packmate yet, though Derek freely let his cock swell as he continued to hand feed the pup. He rubbed at those reddening lips. He played with that eager tongue. He pulled the pup to the edge of the table, spread those gangly legs around his hips. He let the boy feel his pleasure as he was fed, let him know how happy Derek was that he was here.

His pup regarded the clothed hardness with the same curiosity he had everything else. Flexing hands. Transfixed eyes. Breathy punctuations that could be interpreted however one really wanted. Derek fed him until he feared a sore belly and runny leavings, then gathered him back up to take to bed. The dogs danced around, as enamored with their new guest as he. They slept in a pile.

* * *

 

It was days later--  after his pup had more energy, feared no retaliation, ran through the forest all daylight long and still bounced off the walls come night-- that Derek got his answer on that initial question. He’d been out in the garden, gathering vegetables in peak season, checking on new seedlings, using his feet to press his dung into soil for fertilization. He heard no initiating sounds, didn’t kick in his door worried for the boy’s well-being because of his whimpers or moans. No, Derek simply wandered back inside after his chores were done, looking to maybe start lunch.

Instead he caught his pup in the middle of his mating, while one dog was in the corner licking its pointed cock clean and another already slept, exhausted. A third was scrabbling at the boy’s back, hips hammering as it tried to find the little, pink entrance on display. It was so wet, open and leaking. Derek could smell the watered down musk of canine cum glazing thin thighs, fresh tang of boy sweat newly shed.

His pup turned to look at him in blissed lethargy. His eyes were clouded over, his limbs heavy. He panted and mewled and had a puddle beneath himself of his own meager orgasm, and the piss that had been fucked out of him after. He stared, blinked slowly, flexed his hands. By now Derek new elements of the language his pup spoke, even if it wasn’t audible.

Tossing aside what food he’d brought in, Derek stripped as he went to the pup’s side. He pet through soft, long hair. He gripped the struggling mutt by it’s knot and rammed that tapered cock inside for it to desperately fuck. He leaned down to kiss and lick and suck at his pup’s mouth, tasting dog cum and acrid piss and then the overwhelming, earthy dank of shit.

Derek moaned. He chased that. He huffed it off his pup’s breath and only pulled back to scan the room for the dog with a puffy, shiny hole. The doberman that slept chest to chest with his pup nightly. Its tail was lifted proud, displaying the black, leathery donut that had been suckled clean. Derek made a note to show his pup how to fuck it later, would guide those slender hips into a motion that would please them both.

For now, he kept one hand ringed bruisingly tight around the knot of the mutt at work. He didn’t want it to tie his pup. Derek wouldn’t wait to share in the breeding. That hole was so, so wet and warm. It hadn’t been spread quite enough for his own hybrid dick, but his pup didn’t whine when Derek forced it in regardless.

Derek took him like a dog, like he saw the child enjoying. Hunched hips, furious pace, claws digging into skin. He frothed that filthy cum, spattering it over his pup’s body with the violent slap of his grotesque stud balls. “What a hungry pup. We will feed your every appetite. Feast, sweet boy. Sup upon anything you so desire. You need not starve any longer.”

Derek dreamed of filling him with new wolves, making this place alive and energetic again. He would show this pup how to tend their food, how to scavenge from the humans, how to wring every ounce of pleasure from this world that he could. They belonged to each other, pack in every sense of the word.

But in the immediacy, a name was what would be next on the list. After all, Derek needed something to scream out as he flooded that body with spunk, swelled his little stomach with it, gorged his pup until the boy was a gurgling, fetid mess. “You will have this, every day. I promise that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend over on ko-fi. If you like this kind of content or just my writing, come on and hang out with me over on twitter @DirtcoreD There's lots of community interaction there. You can vote on what I write next, catch new content early, and get involved in lots of inane conversations. :P


End file.
